KNIFE: Behind a Curse
by suyominie
Summary: [CH 2 UP!] Awalnya Da-Eun adalah perwujudan nirvana kecil bagi mereka. Akan tetapi, semuanya berubah menjadi neraka seiring dengan kedatangan Min Yoongi, si murid baru yang dingin dan misterius. Saat hampir seluruh murid menganggap ialah sang pembawa kutukan, Jung Hoseok dan kawan-kawan tampil sebagai penentang. Namun, benarkah itu? - [BTS/YoonSoek/All Member/Multi-genre/Dark!/AU!]
1. Prologue

_**Seorang**_ _lelaki membanting roda kemudi mobilnya ke persimpangan, sebelah kaki menekan pedal rem tatkala menangkap seonggok tubuh terlungkup dengan tangan melambai kepayahan di pinggir jalan._

 _Ia segera melepas pengaman, menuruni kendaraannya dan menghampiri sosok berantakan itu. Sungguh mengerikan. Wajahnya dijejaki tindak kekerasan hingga tak ada satupun pori-pori tak terselimut cairan kental nan amis. Dress putih yang ia kenakan sudah tak pantas disebut dress lagi karena juga tampak senasib dengan si empu._

 _"To-tolong a-aku..." lirihnya tertatih._

 _"Ke-kenapa kau bisa begini? Ya, aku akan menolongmu!" lelaki itu baru akan menelusup tangan di tengkuk sosok itu, jika saja tak ada raungan keras di ujung sana._

 _"HEI, SIAPA KAU?! BERHENTI!"_

 _Sang lelaki tak menggubris, ia lanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda._

 _"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN KAMI!"_

 _Dua sosok besar di ujung sana telah mendekat, sontak sosok berantakan itu menengadah. "Lu-lupakan, permintaanku. Se-selamatkan d-dirimu..."_

 _"Tidak." Si lelaki mengangkat tubuhnya, menatapnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan men—"_

 _ **DORRR.**_

* * *

 **KNIFE: Behind a Curse** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** Jung Hoseok, Bangtan, and Other.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, brothership bisa jadi tapi bisa nyimpang sewaktu-waktu, school life, miss typo, etc.

* * *

"Hei."

"Hm?" panggilan riang dari pemuda manis bergigi kelinci di hadapan terbalas dengan sahutan malas yang jelas tak bermakna.

"Kudengar, kelasmu akan ada murid pindahan. Benarkah, _Hyung_?"

Pertanyaan penuh minat Jeon Jungkook tergantung selama satu setengah menit lamanya dalam suasana kelas yang terbilang masih belum terlalu ramai. Hanya kisaran sepuluh orang. Sisanya? Mungkin saja masih bersiap, bergelung, atau bahkan masih terlelap di kamar asrama yang nyaman.

Ya, terang saja. Sekarang baru pukul 06.30 pagi, artinya masih ada limapuluh menit lagi untuk bunyi bising itu pamer aksi. Pelajar yang lain mungkin memilih untuk bersantai, tapi tidak untuk Jung Hoseok.

Walaupun sekarang ia sedang menumpuh seluruh berat kepalanya malas di atas meja, tak lupa dengan mata sayup-sayup dan raut wajah letih, Hoseok akan tetap pergi lebih awal. Kenapa? Karena dia akan berkata, ' _Lebih baik tertidur di kelas ketimbang terlambat'._ Sungguh dia anak _teladan._

"Oh ya?"

Lagi-lagi, sungguh respon yang sangat tidak setimpal.

"Huh, tak biasanya kau mengecewakan seperti ini, _Hyung!"_ Jungkook memoyongkan bibir.

"Kuharap dia gadis yang cantik dan seksi," desahan Hoseok sukses membuat Jungkook mendengus geli lalu ia berkata, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal. Harapanmu sudah kandas, _Hyung,_ karena kudengar dari obrolan si gosip Lisa, murid itu laki-laki."

"Tak apa, asal _enak_." Racaunya.

Jungkook melempar mimik mencela, "Dasar homo." Hoseok mengembalikan celaan dengan seringaian.

"Yo," merasa ada beban tertanggung di bahu, Jungkook lekas menoleh. "Yo juga, Namjoon- _hyung."_ Ia beringsut dari kursi, mempersilahkan Namjoon mengambil alih. Tentu yang ia duduki adalah tempat sang kakak.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Namjoon di sela-sela merapikan tasnya.

"Anak baru."

"Ah," Memang dasar koneksi otak bagus, Namjoon mengangguk paham kemudian menatap Hoseok yang masih melemas. "Hobi, kau tak apa?" Hoseok menggeleng lemah. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga tak layak hidup bigini? Kau tidak melakukan hal _aneh_ dengan teman sekamarmu, 'kan?" sambungnya dengan nada curiga.

Kepala Hoseok otomatis terangkat, matanya melotot sempurna. "Gila, ya?" Gelak tawa Namjoon dan Jungkook terdengar menghina di gendang pendengaran Hoseok. Dan pemuda Jung itu berdalih, "Aku menyempurnakan gerakan, tak sadar lupa waktu."

"Nah, Jungkook- _ah,"_ Namjoon mengalih pandang pada Jungkook, "Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Mari kita beri _Hyung_ kita yang satu ini untuk beristirahat sejenak, dan kau bisa ikut denganku ke perpustakaan sembari mengantarmu ke kelas. Ayo!"

Tangan Jungkook menggelepar ketika kerah bajunya ditarik paksa oleh Namjoon, sedangkan Hoseok menutup mata seraya mengibas tangan, mengusir Jungkook. Setelah kedua makhluk itu tak terlihat, Hoseok menungkup kepala. Namun, getaran di _blazer_ abu-abunya membuat kegiatan tersebut _kembali_ terhambat.

Ia merutuk, orang gila mana yang berani mengganggunya saat ia tengah berada dalam _mode_ ini. Hoseok meraih benda sialan tersebut kemudian membaca nama yang tertera, ia lekas menarik kata-kata ' _orang gila mana'._ Hoseok menempel ponsel di telinga.

"Halo, _Hyung?"_

" **..."** Nampak ia menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya sejenak diiring dengan ringisan.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi, apa yang ingin _Hyung_ sampaikan?"

" **...** "

"Oh, selamat, _Hyung."_ Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Iya, iya, kalau aku diizinkan."

" **...** "

Dan Hoseok kembali menjauhkan, ia heran kenapa ada laki-laki yang dapat melengking begitu. Hm, ia tidak sadar dengan dirinya sendiri. Hoseok mendengus kasar. Buru-buru dia mematikan sambungan sebelum ia dirujuk pihak sekolah ke dokter THT.

Entah kenapa, ekor mata cokelat gelap itu melirik ke bangku belakang yang tak berpenghuni, setidaknya belum karena sang pemilik belum memberi hak.

 _Oke, terserahlah_. Seperti kata Kim Namjoon, ia sangat membutuhkan istirahat atau Jung Hoseok hanya tinggal nama. Dan sekarang, dia hanya ingin tidur barang sejenak. _Hanya itu_.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hai~!

Ahaha, saya bawa ff baru nih pftt... anggap aja ini penggantinya ff yang _ono_.

Kemaren fantasy, lah sekarang thriller. Ngehaha, doain ya moga bisa nyelesein sampe tamat :") oh iya, ini seluruh member saya pake, tapi fokusnya Hoseok sama Yoongi hohoho

Dan sebelum itu, sudilah kiranya buat mampir ke kotak review, terserah mau ngebacot apa di situ, saya tetep bakalan seneng kok

 **Sampai jumpa** di chappy selanjutnya~~


	2. One

**KNIFE: Behind a Curse** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Bangtan, and Others.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, frienship/brothership, tapi kadang nyerempet dan bisa aja suatu saat banting stir, school life, miss typo, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Happy reading!  
**

* * *

"Sstt... _Ya! Ya!_ Hobi... Jung Hoseok!" Pemuda pemilik senyum manis berlesung pipit berdesis tak sabar, padahal dalam hati ia sudah ingin meraung berang pada sosok yang kepalanya sudah ditepuk keras dengan tangan kanan menjulur ke belakang, tapi tetap tak ingin menengak itu.

 _Sial!_ Rutuknya.

Ia mungkin akan memutar badan dan menghantam kepala malas _itu_ dengan tas super beratnya kalau saja dua buah manik mengkilap siap mencabik di sudut ruangan bagian depan tidak menempatkan fokus ke arah mereka.

"Segeralah bangun atau maut akan menjemputmu!" Kim Namjoon masih berusaha keras, tapi balasan yang terlantun hanya suara desahan. _Tch, bermimpi mesum_ _rupanya!_ Tuding Namjoon dalam hati. Lesungnya hampir pamer kebolehan, jika sirine bahayanya tidak memperingatkan. Tanpa rasa kasihan, Namjoon menyentak keras hidung Hoseok melalui kedua buah lubang hitam yang menjadi sekat tersebut.

"Argghh!"

Ajaib. Tubuh Jung Hoseok bereaksi. Matanya terbelalak seketika. Ia meringis, mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengelus hidung malangnya. "Keparat! Siapa yang—" serapahnya terhenti seiring dengan mendekatnya sang _maut_ yang tertangkap di netra cokelatnya.

Sekonyong-konyong Hoseok kembali duduk manis seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan murid lain berusaha keras meredam gelak.

"Bagus. Kurang dari sepuluh menit pelajaranku dimulai, kau sudah tertidur. Apa sebegitu _menarik_ nya pelajaranku ini, Jung Hoseok- _ssi_?" ujar sang Guru sarkastis. "Dan apa 'pujian' tadi untukku?"

"Maafkan saya, Oh- _seonsaengnim._ " Kepala Hoseok tertunduk lalu menggeleng. "Dan tidak." _Kalau kau mau, tak masalah._

Guru matematika yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu memang memasang raut apatis. Namun, tidak dengan mata kelam di balik kacamata beningnya. "Aku jadi ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga membuatmu terbuai dalam kelasku?"

"Aku belajar, Oh- _seonsaengnim._ Sungguh!" Hoseok mengangkat kepala, menatap Sehun dengan sirat meyakinkan. _Belajar menari, maksudnya._ Hati Hoseok tertawa keji.

Oh Sehun meladeni tatapannya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dingin sekaligus sangsi. Indra pandang sang Guru teralih pada Namjoon. "Benarkah, Namjoon- _ah_?"

Untung saja Namjoon sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, karena ia memang dekat dan dikenal di kalangan Para Guru. Lantas ia mengangguk tenang, meng _iya_ kan. "Memang benar, Oh- _seonsaengnim._ Tadi malam aku juga berkunjung ke kamarnya untuk belajar dan dia juga ikut belajar sampai larut."

"Baiklah. Aku akan percaya karena Namjoon pintar," alasannya sungguh tak ada hubungan. Ia berputar arah, berlalu kembali menuju asalnya yang tertinggal. _Dasar pilih kasih!_ Ejek Hoseok tanpa suara. Tentu saja, karena ia masih ingin mengisi celengan ayamnya esok hari.

Ia melirik Namjoon, mengangguk kaku kemudian memberi _jempol_ untuknya, sudah pasti Namjoon juga melakukan hal sama. Murid lain mutar bola mata sembari mendengus geli.

"Baik. Kita mul—"

 _Tok... tok... tok..._

Suara pintu terketuk menginterupsi perkataan Sehun. Atensi Sehun teralih sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk singkat pada salah seorang pria tampan di daun pintu. Pria tampan berpipi gembil itu mempersilahkan pria tampan lainnya yang hanya saja lebih muda, untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sekonyong-konyong seluruh murid meriuh, apalagi kaum Hawa. Mereka melengking tertahan, bercicit, dan saling terkikik seraya melontarkan; _Tampannya._ Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahwasanya pemuda _itu_ memanglah tampan dengan mata tajam yang kelam terpadu wajah dingin seputih susu. Kaum Adampun tanpa berat hati atau dipaksa, juga menyetujuinya.

Namun, tidak dengan Jung Hoseok. Dari mulai masuknya si pemuda, setiap jengkal tubuhnya merasakan hawa aneh yang membuat ia sedikit bergidik. Atraktif, manik Hoseok tak dapat berpindah ke lain fokus.

"Ya, murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu," sang guru matematika menepuk formal bahu sang murid. "Dan kalian semua, harap diam." Beliau tak perlu berteriak, apalagi melolong untuk didengarkan maupun dituruti oleh anak didiknya.

"Min Yoongi. Pindahan Daegu. Salam kenal."

Perkenalan singkat, padat, jelas, dan super datar berbumbu dingin itu diakhiri tepuk tangan kaku oleh Sehun yang agaknya menyukai, mengingat motonya adalah _jangan membuang-buang waktu atau kau mati._ Lekas diiringi tepukan lebih bernyawa oleh Para Murid. Acara adu telapak tangan otomatis selesai ketika si pemandu menghentikan.

"Kau pasti tahu tanpa kuberitahu di mana tempatmu, benar?"

"Ya."

Mulai detik itu, seluruh penghuni ruangan tahu, Oh Sehun dan Min Yoongi adalah perpaduan sempurna untuk menciptakan sebuah kutub kecil di sekolah ini.

Kaki kurus Min Yoongi membimbing sang tuan menuju singgasananya yang tepat di belakang milik pemuda Jung. Dan tatkala Min Yoongi melewati, ia kembali merasakan hawa _tadi._ Buru-buru ia menggeleng. _Tidak-tidak. Singkirkan perasaan tolol tak berdasar itu darimu, Tampan!_

Ia merobek salah satu lembaran belakang buku bertulisan rapinya dan tangannya meliuk sesuai dengan huruf yang dihasilkan dari tinta pulpen pekat. Tubuh Hoseok berbalik elastis, lekas ia meletakkan potongan kertas bertuliskan _salam kenal_ di atas meja, berbonus cengiran cerah untuk sang pemilik meja yang sayangnya dibalas dengan tatapan tak berasa.

 _Pletak._

"AWWWHH..."

* * *

"Akhirnya usai sudah pelajaran si bengis Oh. Ugh, awas saja kalau aku mengalami kerusakan otak kanan!" Racau Hoseok, ia mengelus kepala yang sempat menjadi pendaratan mendadak lalu beralih membenahi bukunya dengan telaten. "Lagi, kenapa pula hari ini jadi pelajaran _nya_ saja? Bukannya hari ini juga ada pelajaran Jessica- _sssaem_ dan Yoona- _ssaem_? Dasar serakah! Padahal itulah yang aku tunggu-tunggu di hari jum'at. Dan gara-garanya, aku jadi mabuk angka. Ugh, sialan!"

"Yoona- _seonsaengnim_ tidak masuk. Mungkin karena itu beliau menggantikan. Benar apa yang dilakukan beliau daripada kosong, 'kan? Lagi pula, kau tahu sendiri, _dia_ 'mutlak'. Dan untuk Jessica- _seonsaengnim,_ kalau kau tidak ingat, beliau sudah tidak mengajar lagi di sini. Ya, beruntung Oh- _seonsaengnim_ tidak mengambil pelajaran beliau juga, 'kan?"

"Aku lupa soal Jessica- _ssaem._ Tapi tidak, Namjoon- _ah._ Lebih baik dibiarkan kosong dan kita bisa memanfaatkan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ah, sudahlah. Untung saja ini hari terakhir. Jadi, aku ikhlas." Hoseok mengelus dada seolah ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Namjoon menyeringai. "Aku heran. Kenapa kau dan Oh- _seonsaengnim_ dari dulu tidak pernah akur?"

"Entahlah," Hoseok telah menandaskan kegiatan berbenahnya. Dagu runcing mengkilap itu bertopang pada sebelah tangan dengan mata menyayu. "Mungkin di kehidupan terdahulu, dia adalah budak yang menyimpan keirian mendalam padaku karena aku majikannya. Majikan yang tampan, baik, bijaksana, dan dermawan. Ya, kurasa itulah alasan terkuat. Padahal aku yakin, bahwa aku telah berbuat layak yang menghasilkan pahala padanya."

Dengusan super geli lepas begitu saja dari seorang Kim Namjoon. Baginya Jung Hoseok adalah orang yang paling percaya diri dalam memuji dirinya sendiri. Namjoon memiringkan kepala. "Kau yakin?"

" _Tch,_ " Jung Hoseok berdecak. Oke, dia tahu itu berlebihan. Namun, siapa yang tahu. Mungkin saja, 'kan? "Dan Hei..." Hoseok membebaskan topangan, membalik badan seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Air muka berubah langsung malas. "Kenapa kalian berkerumun di sini? Itu mengurangi kadar kesterilan oksigenku, tahu!"

Semua kerumunan berdominasi Para Gadis tersebut juga menatap Hoseok tak berminat, tetapi cepat beralih kembali pada objek yang menjadi biang keladi. Hoseok tersenyum pahit.

"Takkan ada gunanya kau menegur mereka sekarang. Ayo!" Tas super berat Kim Namjoon telah bertengger gagah di punggung sang empu.

"Sebentar," Hoseok juga sudah siap. Akan tetapi, ia berhenti untuk melirik kasihan _pusat_ perhatian kerumunan yang menatapnya liar dan menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Memang hidup menjadi orang _lebih_ itu harus kuat. Hoseok mengangguk, _hm, aku tahu rasanya._ "Kalian ini, setidaknya berilah _dia_ ruang untuk bernapas. Lihat, wajahnya yang putih menjadi kemerahan."

Langsung saja, Jung Hoseok mendapatkan hadiah berupa cacian, tatapan; _pergi kau!,_ dan serangan fisik; pulpen melayang.

Tak ingin mati konyol, lantas Hoseok menarik diri dari amukan. Ia menggamit tangan Namjoon untuk kabur. Sekarang kau mengertikan, Hoseok- _ah,_ kengerian seorang gadis?

"Semoga kau tetap selamat, Min Yoongi- _ssi!_ " lengkingnya di sela kabur.

* * *

" _Ya,_ Hoseok- _hyung._ Kenapa mukamu kusut?"

 _Pletak._

Bukan suara, melainkan tangan membalas interaksi yang dimulai Jeon Jungkook. " _Ya, Ya, Ya._ Dasar kurang ajar!"

Si _kecil_ meringis, mengelus kepala batok kelapanya. Mata bulat itu mengalih, meminta penjelasan dinamika Jung Hoseok menjadi seorang Jung Ho _nope_ pada _Hyung-nya_ yang lain. Namjoon mengendik ringan setelah meletakkan tas kesayangan di atas meja. "Diamuk Para Gadis."

Tiba-tiba tawa monoton nan berat teralun dari belakang mereka. Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat mengkilap tengah menyandarkan punggung dan kaki kanannya di salah satu tiang seraya bersedekap. Ia meletakkan salah satu punggung tangan di kening.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Haha," ia menyeringai. "Tampaknya kau perlu mendapat pelajaranku soal wanita, _Hyung_ - _ah_." Ujarnya dramatis.

"Ya, terserah kau." Hoseok memutar bola mata. "Apa pagi tadi kau terlambat?"

Mimik Kim Taehyung berubah sebal. Mata sehangat lelehan cokelat itu menatap tajam seonggok makhluk di sebelah Namjoon dan perlahan, jari telunjuknya mengengambang. "Ya, karena dia aku terlambat!"

"Aku?" Jungkook menunjuk diri. "Bagaimana bisa kau menunjuk seseorang atas kesalahanmu sendiri?!"

"Kau tak ada untuk membangunkan aku, Kook!"

"Sudah kukatakan kemarin, aku akan menginap di kamar Yugyeom, Tae!"

"Diam atau kalian akan lebih mempermalukan diri!" Teguran Namjoon sontak membuat dua makhluk tersebut menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ya, terang saja. Mereka sedang berada di kafeteria, dan sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang. Tentu saja hanya murid tolol yang melewati jam makan siang, mengingat mereka harus menunggu tujuh jam lagi untuk waktunya makan malam. Saat itu, takkan ada makanan lagi, kecuali kau mempunyai pasokan pangan di kamarmu sendiri. "Kau, Kim Taehyung. Cepat duduk!"

"Baiklah," si pemuda menurut. Ia mengambil tempat kosong samping Hoseok. "Tapi aku serius, Hoseok- _hyung,_ kau memang perlu berguru padaku,"

"Bagaimana dengan murid baru _itu,_ _Hyung?_ Apa _enak_?" celetukan Jungkook membuat perkataan Kim Taehyung tak berguna untuk dibahas. Memang benar-benar tak berguna kalau boleh menambah. Hebatnya lagi, Ho _nope_ perlahan menguap dari diri Hoseok. Sudut bibir tipis tertarik. "Menurutmu, Jungkook- _ie_?" ia melempar balik dengan nada sengaja ditekan.

Dua alis pemuda Jeon hampir menyatu, bibir ranum itu ikut melengkung. "Ya..."

"Ah," tak perlu waktu lama untuk si jenius Namjoon mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan. "Pantas saja kau mendesah. Kau memimpikan _bermain_ dengan _dia_? Bahkan sebelum melihat wujud _nya?_ _Daebak._ "

Mimik Jungkook bersinar. "Kau serius, Namjoon - _hyung_?" mata bulatnya berpindah fokus. " _Omo_! Kau sungguh liar, _Hyung!_ Oh, tidak! Kalau si seksi Bae Joohyun tahu, mungkin saja dia akan bunuh diri, karena merasa kalah saing dengan murid baru, seorang lelaki pula." Jungkook menungkup mulut kemudian menggeleng dramatis diikuti Namjoon yang menepuk bahunya pengertian.

"Tak apa, Jungkook- _ah._ Dengan begitu kau punya kesempatan merampas seluruh penggemar teman kita _ini._ "

" _Tch,"_ Hoseok berdecak. Heran, kenapa bisa dua manusia bertampang polos di hadapan memiliki otak yang sungguh mesum? Berbanding terbalik dengan manusia di sebelahnya. Walaupun ia mengumbar-umbar betapa ahlinya ia soal wanita, tapi aslinya _dia_ benar-benar pemuda polos. "Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Dan Jangan memfitnah! Aku masih sangat waras untuk menentukan pasangan _bermain_ ku." Dan seketika ia kembali menjadi Ho _nope._

"Jangan begitu, Hobi _._ Seketika Tuhan merubah _jalur_ mu bagaimana?"

"Tidak." Hoseok memang tak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

"Serius. Apa yang kalian semua bicarakan, hei?" agaknya jaringan Taehyung masih terhambat lampu merah, ia tertinggal.

"Anak kecil tak boleh tahu." Tandas pemuda kelinci. Seketika seiris timun tersumpal paksa di mulutnya. "Kau yang anak kecil! Dekat dengan gadis saja bergetar, _sok_ bahas homo." Oke, dia telah mendapat koneksi. Celaan Taehyung menuai kekalah telak bagi Jeon Jungkook dan tawa bejat dari Hoseok serta Namjoon. Tak terima, Jungkook membalas penghinaan –berfakta- Taehyung tersebut hingga adu mulutpun tak terelak.

"Joon- _ah_?"

"Ya?"

"Ketika Min Yoongi memasuki kelas atau berjalan melewati kita, kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tenggorokannya memang gatal menanyakan. Namun, ia sempat lupa karena membahas hal _menyimpang_ tadi.

Namjoon menempelkan sendok ke bibir lalu memaju-mundurkan dengan teratur. "Selain kulit yang kelewat pucat, wajah dan intonasi datar, dan tatapan dingin menusuk. Dan ya, semua terlihat normal."

Kepala hitam Hoseok mengangguk paham. _Sepertinya memang hanya perasaanku saja._

* * *

"Baiklah, Min Yoongi- _ssi._ Kau akan tinggal di kamar 309 dan ini kunci kamarmu." Yoongi menerima sebuah kunci bergelantung nomor 309 yang disodorkan oleh seorang guru berwajah lugu layaknya bayi, jangan lupa pipi gembilnya.

Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih, Park- _seonsaengnim._ "

Park Jimin –nama aslinya- menoreh senyum penuh, bahkan matanya pun ikut tersenyum. Bagi orang lain yang melihat, mungkin tanpa sadar juga akan ikut tersenyum. Akan tetapi, tak berlaku bagi Min Yoongi. Tak ada alasan untuknya. "Kupastikan kau akan dapat teman sekamar yang menyenangkan." Ucap Jimin sebelum Yoongi kembali membungkuk pamit dan melenggang keluar dari ruangan guru.

Kaki kurus Yoongi menyusuri koridor demi koridor keluar gedung sekolah hingga jalan menuju asrama yang hanya berjarak tigaratus meter dari gedung sekolah, hanya terpisahkan oleh bentang lapangan sepak bola dan beberapa gedung olahraga serta kegiatan berbagai macam klub. Manik kelam menilik tajam gedung di depan dan kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Tiga kosong sembilan."

* * *

Semua penghuni ruangan cukup luas itu berangsur meninggalkan, hingga menyisakan lima makhluk berhormon sama yang sibuk merapikan benda masing-masing.

"Untung saja kami masih di area sekolah. Bagaimana jika seandainya kami sudah berada di asrama?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengakurasikannya."

Bola mata Namjoon bergulir. "Jimin- _hyung,_ kau memang penuh kejutan."

Jimin terkekeh. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kalian menyukaiku, 'kan?"

Tubuh Taehyung menjorok ke Jungkook kemudian ia berdesis, "Bicara apa dia?" hanya mengendiklah yang dapat diberi Jungkook.

"Oh iya, Kebetulan besok aku ada urusan. Jadi, Hoseok- _ah,_ tolong besok kau gantikan aku sebagai pelatih, oke?"

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung,"_ Hoseok menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah. "Besok aku akan pulang ke Gwangju dan sekarang aku harus meminta izin ke Oh Sehun tercinta." Timpalnya dengan nada menyedihkan di akhir. Sekilas informasi, Oh Sehun adalah wali kelasnya. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Keempat lelaki itu terkejut, tak biasanya Hoseok pulang kampung, kendati mereka juga begitu. "Tumben," cetus Jungkook mewakili, diseimbangi dengan anggukan bercokol tanda tanya.

"Ya," Hoseok menggamit ransel. "Si lawas Seokjin menyuruhku –tidak- memaksaku pulang dan menyambut kedatangannya karena dia juga akan pulang. Padahal aku yakin, dia yang akan tiba lebih dahulu. Dan katanya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Dasar kolot, dia lupa akan kecanggihan teknologi."

Kali ini, keempat lelaki itu mengembang senyum ceria. Terlebih Jimin, mata sipitnya sampai berembun. "Setelah hampir setahun tak pulang, akhirnya dia mengingat habitatnya? Ah, syukurlah. Kupikir dia sudah membusuk di _sana_." Ungkap sang guru bersyukur, tapi terbalut hinaan.

"Apa Seokjin- _hyung_ jarang mengabarimu, _Hyung?_ " Namjoon menggulir pandang, sedangkan Jimin sontak menghela lemah kemudian mengangguk.

Dengusan Hoseok mendominasi. "Teman macam apa dia!"

"Dia sepupumu _lho_ , Hoseok- _hyung."_ Tegur Jungkook.

"Tapi aku selalu dikabarinya –dan aku yakin, Kook dan Namjoon- _hyung_ juga. Meski dua minggu terakhir absen." Taehyung menyela yang lekas diklarifikasikan kedua pemilik nama.

"Apa?!" Air muka Jimin berangsur melankolis. "Kejamnya..."

* * *

Jung Hoseok terlukai di atas kasur _single size_ hijau tua di sebuah ruangan –atau kau bisa menyebutnya kamar- yang terbilang cukup luas untuk menampung dua maupun tiga orang.

Ruangan itu bertingkat dua. Di lantai atas; terdapat dua buah ranjang yang terpisah oleh dinding, masing-masing terdapat meja belajar, lemari pakaian, nakas, dan lampu tidur. Di lantai bawah juga sama seperti yang di atas. Bedanya, di bawah hanya ada satu ranjang, dapur minimalis, dan kamar mandi; lengkap dengan mesin cuci dan penjemur. Dan segmen ini berlaku di seluruh kamar asrama.

Di ranjang lantai bawahlah pemuda Jung mengelai, padahal ranjang itu bukanlah miliknya. Namun, Hoseok tak peduli, sang empu juga tak akan marah, apabila kasurnya telah digerayangi Hoseok.

Pikirannnya melanglang buana. Sebenarnya Hoseok menolak untuk pulang ke tempat kelahiran. Bukannya dia tidak cinta, rindu, sayang maupun sejenisnya pada keluarga. Bukan, ia hanya malas. Akan tetapi, sang sepupu tiba-tiba menyuruh –tidak- memaksanya pulang hanya untuk melakukan untuk hal sepele, tak berguna. _Minta disambut_? _Cih, yang benar saja_! Bahkan sudah hampir dua tahun lebih Hoseok berada di sini, ia tak pernah dipaksakan kedua orangtua dan _Noona_ -nya untuk pulang.

Sekali lagi, bukan mereka yang tidak cinta, rindu, sayang atau apapun itu pada dirinya. Bukan. Mereka hanya tak ingin mengganggu fokus Hoseok dalam menimba ilmu. Apalagi bersekolah di kota orang, salah satu sekolah elit pula. Jung Hoseok, murid tahun akhir, siswa kelas 3-A sekolah menengah atas Da-Eun.

Da-Eun sendiri merupakan salah satu sekolah elit berbasis asrama yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Karena dibangun di kawasan pribadi milik yayasan, membuat hampir seluruh penjuru sekolah dikelilingi pepohonan, dan butuh jarak tiga kilometer untuk kau menyapa lintas jalan raya.

Jarak antar sekolah dan asrama tidaklah jauh. Hanya tigaratus meter, kau sudah akan sampai di bangunan menjulang tingkat tiga bergaya _modern_ , berbentuk huruf 'H', jika kau mengambil sudut pandang dari atas. Sayap kanan, asrama perempuan. Sayap kiri, asrama laki-laki. Dan bangunan tengah ialah tempat di mana perpustakaan dan kafetaria asrama berada. Oh, dan juga asrama untuk Pengajar yang ingin berasrama.

Kendati banyak peminat, hanya orang yang terpilih yang bisa menimba ilmu di sekolah ini. Baik itu dari jalur akademik maupun non-akademik. Hoseok ialah salah satu contoh dari non-akademik, tapi jangan pikir ia tidak pintar di bidang pengetahuam.

Ia ingat, lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu ia mendapat sepucuk surat berisi undangan, menegaskan bahwa ia adalah salah satu calon kandidat sekolah menengah atas Da-Eun. Hoseok tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan _jackpot_ tersebut _._ Di tengah ketidakpahamannya itulah Park Jimin, guru seni, pembimbing, pelatih, sekaligus sahabat sepupunya –Kim Seokjin- datang, dengan mengatakan kalau Hoseok telah melibas habis peserta Da-Eun –murid-nya- dalam kompetisi Tari Modern tingkat nasional di usia yang terbilang muda. Saat itu juga, Jimin mengultimatum, bahwa Hoseok adalah emas-nya Klub bimbingannya.

Sama halnya dengan Kim Taehyung, yang menjadi emas-nya Klub Musik. Jeon Jungkook, yang menjadi emas-nya Klub Beladiri. Serta Kim Namjoon, yang menjadi emas-nya Klub Sains dan satu-satunya dari mereka berempat yang masuk dari jalur akademik. Ah, sekaligus kesayangan si kutub Oh Sehun.

Alih-alih berperan sebagai emas klub masing-masing, mereka justru mengancam posisi si emas Hoseok dengan mendaftarkan diri di Klubnya. Biarpun Hoseok tahu, mereka tidak mungkin dapat menggulingkan. Ia tidak membual, memang itulah realita.

Sekonyong-konyong sekelebat figura melintas di benak Hoseok, Min Yoongi, _dari jalur mana dia dipilih_. Hoseok tak tahu pasti, mungkin saja dari jalur akademik karena ia memiliki aura intelejensi yang kuat. Jung Hoseok hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Namun, kepindahan Min Yoongi masih terasa aneh. _Lagi,_ Bagaimana tidak? Da-Eun sangat jarang menampilkan murid pindahan, apalagi untuk murid tahun akhir. Apa kemampuan Min Yoongi super hebat? Atau dia baru terdeteksi oleh pihak Da-Eun? _Sekali lagi,_ entahlah.

"Ugh, kenapa pula aku sibuk memikirkan urusan orang! Oh, omong-omong soal Min Yoongi. Kira-kira dia di kamar berapa, ya? Atau dia akan menjadi teman sekamar baruku? Tidak, tidak. Kisaran lebih dari seratus ranjang kosong di setiap kamar lantai tiga. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk dia menjadi teman sekamarku. Hahaha _."_ Racau Hoseok diiringi dengan hati yang entah kenapa berdetak tak teratur.

 _Cklek... kriet..._

"Oh, Jackson- _ie_ , kau—" kata Hoseok terhenti kala melihat siapa yang datang. Ia tercenung. "... Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Sungguh hal yang tak terduga. Baru saja dipikir dan dikira-kirakan, orang yang menjadi objek telah menjulang di hadapan. Alih-alih mengucap 'halo', si murid baru hanya meliriknya acuh kemudian menutup pintu.

"Oh, haha. Seperti yang kusangka, kau akan menjadi teman sekamarku. _Aigoo_ , apa aku harus menjadi _Cenayang_?" entah pada siapa Hoseok bertanya. Ia berdesis, "Pasti ulah si _cebol_ Jimin."

Min Yoongi menyeret koper hitam melewati Hoseok begitu saja, gelagatnya menegaskan, jika ia salah satu makhluk apatis. Dan Hoseok tak menyerah hanya karena diabaikan, walau sempat merasa belaian _nakal_ di kuduk. " _Ne,_ Yoongi- _ssi._ Aku Jung Hoseok. Panggil aku Hoseok –atau Hobi juga boleh- tanpa embel-embel _'ssi'_ atau ' _nim'_ , jangan. Dan –ranjangmu di sebelah kanan- aku penasaran, kau masuk Da-Eun lewat jalur apa?"

"Melenyapkan."

Tiba-tiba hati Hoseok seperti disusupi angin malam, menggigil. "Oh, haha. Omong-omong, aku serius,"

"Aku juga."

Tenggorokan Hoseok naik lalu turun, bulir sebesar jagung merembes. "Oke, aku takkan mengusik."

Bagi Jung Hoseok, semua yang ada pada Min Yoongi sangat berimbang, kecuali wajah manisnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Balesan ripiu:**

 **sorakarin:** Udah dibales di PM kan yah wkwk. Tapi tetep terima kasih sudah mampir, dan mampir lagi ya

 **givelic:** Webtoon apa tuh judulnya kalau boleh tau? Saya thriller sih biasanya nonton, tapi ngga juga ding. Terima kasih ya, udah berkunjung~ mampir lagi ya ngehaha

 **hidden:** Hiks, saya rapopoh /5 terima kasih, ya. Mampir lagi, yaw

 **Fuse-san-desu:** Gyaah, seneng banget ada yang nungguin! terima kasih lhooo. Saya juga jarang liat yoonseok berkeliaran di rumah kita /? ini. Untuk chappy ini mampir lagi yahh

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

IYAHH, ngga nyangka ada peminatnya juga ternyata.

Jujur, saya sempat pesimis karena dilihat dari genre sama castnya mungkin aja gamenarik :")

Tapi ternyata engga yah, syukur deh.

Kali ini saya harap yang mampir mau ninggalin jejak, nitip sendal pun boleh /g.

 **P.S:** Rencananya saya bakalan update ini ff tiap hari kamis, tapi kalau ga ada kendala juga sih

 **Sampai jumpa** di chappy selanjutnya~

* * *

 **edited:**

Terimakasih kepada teman saya yang berinisial **BA** , karena telah membantu saya soal nama sekolah. Hakhakhak. Thx banged cemann


	3. Two

**KNIFE: Behind a Curse** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:** Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi, Bangtan, and Others.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Miss typo's, friendship/brothership tapi bisa saja banting stir, school life, nganeh, JK & V tingkat dua, RM, JH, & SG tingkat tiga, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata Hoseok mengerjap tatkala cahaya pagi sang Surya membelai lembut kulit mulusnya. Ia menggeliat atraktif kemudian merenggangkan seluruh otot-otot tubuh. Setelah dirasa oke, ia menyibak selimut, bangkit duduk lalu menjuntaikan kaki. Manik cokelat hangatnya menatap afeksi boneka mini berwujud bebek kuning berwajah polos nan lucu yang bersanding manis di sebelah jam beker biru laut atas nakas. "Selamat pagi, sayangku."

Itulah kegiatan rutin tiap bangun tidurnya yang tak ada satupun tahu, kecuali Para Sahabat. Yang mungkin juga tak tersangka atau tak pernah terpikir dari seorang Jung Hoseok. Tidak ada alasan istimewa, kenapa ia menyukai sang boneka. Namun, konon kabarnya, boneka itu mengingatkan Hoseok akan bebek kesayangannya semasa kecil yang mati dan berakhir di lambung keluarga serta dirinya sendiri karena kekejaman pisau sang Ibu.

Hoseok beranjak dengan tangan terulur menggapai sehelai handuk. Ya, dia harus segera mandi dan bersiap atau ia akan tertinggal kereta, juga menerima rasa kebas di telinga akibat ocehan sang Sepupu. Kaki panjang itu mulai berayun, menghantar Hoseok turun ke lantai satu menuju kamar mandi.

Ia memincing ke pemilik baru ruangan sebelah ranjangnya di sela-sela perjalanan. Memori tentang kejadian sore kemarin terputar jelas di benak Hoseok, saat Min Yoongi _terdampar_ di kamar 309 dan mendapat peran tambahan sebagai teman sekamarnya –setelah teman sekelas. Kendati mereka sekarang sedikit lebih maju dari teman sekelas, bukan berarti hubungan mereka benar-benar layak teman sekamar kebanyakan.

Yang mereka lakukan adalah menambah kebisuan. Hoseok saat itu berniat untuk memulai. Namun, ia tak jadi kala terkenang sikap Yoongi yang menegaskan, bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu.

 _Apa dia tidak tidur?_ Pertanyaan tanpa desibel tersebut dibiarkan bercokol dalam hati, Hoseok akan menanyakan nanti. Tentu saja selepas ia menunaikan niatnya dan berharap gelagat 'merasa terganggu' Yoongi sedikit mengendur.

* * *

" _Ne,_ Yoongi- _ssi,_ " Hoseok sedikit berseru ditengah kegiatannya merapikan diri. Tak ada respon, tak masalah. "Apa semalam kau tidur?"

Mulut Hoseok sudah terlewat gatal untuk tertahan lebih lama. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bertanya begitu. Pasalnya, dari semalam; sekitar pukul sepuluh kala Hoseok mengemasi barang seperlunya. Lalu, sekitar pukul satu kala Hoseok membuka pintu untuk Wang Jackson –teman sekamarnya yang lain- yang entah bagaimana bisa kunci pegangannya tertinggal di asrama sayap kanan. Yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hoseok. Kemudian, sekitar pukul tiga kala Hoseok mendapat panggilan alam; kegiatan yang dilakukan Min Yoongi begitu monoton, yakni menatap penuh minat pada buku kusam setebal bata di genggaman.

"Hn _._ "

Alih-alih menyembur kata-kata kasar, Hoseok malah memanjat syukur sebab memperoleh timbal balik, biarpun hanya dua huruf keluar dari bibir mungil Min Yoongi. Ia memanggul ransel yang terlihat cukup gemuk lalu mengulas senyum ceria. "Baguslah. Oh iya, setelah aku kembali, semoga kau menjadi lebih _melunak_ , Min Yoongi- _ssi._ Dan, ya, semoga kau bersedia menjadi teman bergaulku. Eh, tapi bukan bergaul yang _itu_ , oke?" pesan sekaligus harapan Hoseok. Namun, sebelum ia sempat melangkah, suara tak bernada menginterupsi.

"Berisik, "

Ugh, harusnya Hoseok tak usah banyak menaruh harapan.

"Kemana?"

"Y-ya?" Kalap, hati Hoseok kalap. Ia ketar-ketir. _Apa doa-ku semanjur ini?_ racaunya berbangga diri dalam hati. "Ke Gwangju, orang tua _itu_ mengultimatum diriku untuk pulang."

" _Hati-hati_."

"Ahaha, ya, terima kasih atas doanya." Kini, sekelebat dentuman rasa senang merayapi hati Hoseok, tapi entah mengapa terasa lain. Lekas ia mengenyahkan. "Sampai jumpa hari senin, Yoongi- _ssi_!"

Perlahan, pemuda Jung mulai meningalkan kamar. Tak lupa dengan merusuhi Jackson yang masih bergelung sembari mengucapkan _sampai jumpa._ Pemuda Wang itu berakhir malang, tulang-tulangnya terasa berderit.

Ketika ekor mata cokelat _kembali_ melirik pemuda di lantai dua, Hoseok bersumpah, ia menangkap sepenggal judul tertulis di buku kusam _itu._ Sepenggal judul yang berdampak getaran kecil di jantungnya.

 _Macam Wujud Makhluk Hitam._

* * *

Perjalanan Jung Hoseok ke Gwangju ia tempuh dengan menggunakan kereta. Ia tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan menaiki bus, karena akan menghabis banyak waktu perjalanan. Belum lagi perpisahan kurang ajar yang dilakukan oleh tiga sahabat –mungkin dua, karena Namjoon masih terbilang waras- dan satu gurunya di gerbang Da-Eun tadi.

"Sampai jumpa, _Hyung._ Jangan lupakan kami mentang-mentang kau berada di sana nanti!"

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya kurang dua hari di sana.

"Pastikan kau benar-benar sampai ke Gwangju, _Hyung_. Jangan sampai salah naik jurusan dan menyusahkan petugasnya."

Demi Tuhan, dia bukan anak kecil ataupun buta arah. Kalaupun itu terjadi, dia tinggal naik kereta lagi.

"Hoseok- _ah_ , jika kau sudah sampai ke rumah, tolong kau beri tinjuan telak di perut Seokjin dan sampaikan, kalau itu dari sahabatnya yang tak dianggap."

Oke, Hoseok sedikit merasakan kasihan pada lapal terakhir. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Hoseok akan melakukannya. Sebuah keuntungan besar, bukan? Ia dapat menggunakan kesempatan _emas_ , jika sang _Hyung_ terlalu banyak menceramahi. Kemudian, ketika ia kembali diberi _siraman_ , dia dapat berdalih; _itu titipan dari Jimin-hyung, sang sahabat tak dianggap._ Dengan begitu, kelangsungan indra pendengaran bisa terjaga dalam waktu lama.

"Hati-hati, Hobi. Sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu,"

Sungguh, sejatinya inilah ucapan paling waras kedua yang ia dengar. Tentu yang pertama dari Min Yoongi.

Meski terggangu –pasalnya, mereka bak menjadi pemain sirkus dadakan bagi murid lalu lalang, Hoseok tetap membalas mereka dengan senyum khasnya, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menempel mesra pada bangku yang memepet dinding kanan, atensi cokelatnya menatap penuh minat atas apa yang berada di balik jendela sebening air.

"Hei, Apa kau sudah tahu kabar tentang pembunuhan sadis di Daegu?"

Mendengar kata Daegu, Hoseok merasa seolah-olah telinganya langsung melebar dan menjorok sedikit ke arah kiri.

" _Aigoo,_ apa kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius. Dan kau tahu siapa korbannya?"

"Siapa?"

 _Iya, siapa?_

"Park Hye Mi. Saat seluruh orang yakin, bahwa ia diculik, ternyata dia mendekam di tempat pebuangan akhir tak terpakai ujung kota Daegu dengan keadaan tubuh yang tak mulus dan dada kiri menganga! Namun, sayang sekali, polisi tak dapat melacak pembunuhnya."

"Mengerikan!"

"Dan kau tahu, apa yang lebih mengerikan? Normalnya jantung manusia tentu hanya ada satu. Akan tetapi, di dada menganga Park Hye Mi terdapat dua jantung, dan secara mengengejutkan polisi mengklarifikasi jika kedua jantung itu bukanlah miliknya!"

" _Omo_! Benarkah? Gila sekali!"

"Iya! Aku heran, mengapa masih ada orang sekejam itu..."

Ya, begitulah dunia. Ini bukan nirwana, yang setiap saat hanya ada ke _baik_ an. Dan bukan pula neraka, yang setiap kala hanya berisi ke _buruk_ an. Kebaikan dan keburukan selalu ada menghiasi setiap kehidupan penghuninya, tergantung dengan pribadi individu itu sendiri.

Hoseok lantas tersenyum perihatin lalu menarik diri, melempar pandang pada pemandangan yang sempat teralih.

* * *

Kaki kokoh itu menapak teras rumah yang tidak bisa dianggap besar, tapi tidak dapat dibilang kecil. Ia mengedar pandang sekeliling. Semua nampak sama, padahal jika ia tidak salah ingat, ia belum pulang selama enam bulan terakhir. Ah, kecuali taman kecil yang sangat terawat di sudut bagian kanan dan kiri halaman.

Hoseok berjengit ke arah kanan, di mana terdapat sebuah mobil hitam depan garasi. Sontak ia berdecak. Seperti apa yang telah ia umbar, pasti sang sepupu telah sampai terlebih dahulu daripada dia. Dan sekarang lihat, pada akhirnya siapa yang berbalik disambut dan siapa yang menyambut.

Jari tegas Hoseok hampir menekan kuat benda bulat menyembul di sisi kusen kalau saja pintu pastel di hadapan tidak menjebluk terbuka dan menampangkan sepasang mata cokelat terang melotot berang.

"Jung Hoseok, kau terlambat! Apa Da-Eun ada di Pluto hingga kau bisa selama ini?"

"Aku tadi berjalan, _Hyung._ Naik turun gunung. Berenang melewati lautan dan samudera. Tertatih di gurun. Terjebak di jurang dan lembah. Ya, _Hyung,_ ya. Aku tadi mampir ke Pluto barang sejenak untuk mengunjungi rumah kerabat Taehyung. Jadi, kau mengerti, 'kan?" Hoseok mengurai alasan keterlambatannya. Sungguh ia sadar karangannya itu terlalu mengada-ada.

Kepala Seokjin meneleng kemudian menyuguhkan Hoseok raut polos penuh tanda tanya. "Begitukah?"

"Tidaklah, idiot!" Tangan Hoseok bergerak tergesah memijit pelipis. "Terkadang aku ragu dengan gelar Lulusan Terbaik Jurusan _Sains_ yang kau sandang, _Hyung._ Apa kau _membeli_ nya? Tolong beritahu aku, _Hyung-ah,_ di pasar mana kau membelinya!"

 _Pletak!_

Kepala indah Hoseok dihadiahkan _belaian_ yang membuatnya meringis. Ia hendak memaki, tapi urung karena tubuhnya sudah direngkuh ringan oleh tubuh lapang Kim Seokjin.

Pemuda Jung sedikit terperanjat kala membalas pelukan itu. Tubuh Kakaknya terlalu dingin untuk seukuran menyengatnya sinar Surya yang membuat uap udara panas menguar pada jam dua sore seperti sekarang. Atau hanya perasaan Hoseok saja?

"Ibu, Hoseok sudah pulang!" Seru Seokjin dengan suara lantang menggema di telinga Hoseok.

Kemudian suara Nyonya Jung, ibu Hoseok, terdengar menyahuti di ujung sana. "BAGUSLAH! LEKAS SURUH DIA MASUK!"

"Lihat, Ibu saja pengertian, menyuruhku langsung masuk rumah, dan kau malah menahanku di daun pintu! Sungguh tidak sopan, padahal akulah Tuan Rumah di sini. Seharusnya kau menawarkan diri untuk melayaniku agar aku dapat beristirahat." tukas Hoseok, ia meronta melepas diri.

"Maaf, aku lu–eh, aku 'kan _Hyung-_ mu bukan pembantumu! Kau tidak bole—"

 _Duagh!_

Kali ini, Seokjin yang meringis, mendapat pukulan telak di pusar. Seokjin berencana menerkam. Akan tetapi, telapak tangan Hoseok terpajang depan hidungnya, mengode untuk berhenti.

" _Itu_ titipan dari Park Jimin, _Sahabat yang tak dianggap,_ katanya." Seketika mata pemuda Kim melebar, sedang pemuda Jung berjingkat melewati. Senyum super puas terpatri. Atas hal _itu,_ ia sungguh mencintai Park Jimin, karena telah memberi alasan _mencicipi_ Kim Seokjin.

Hoseok terhenti dalam langkah ke lima. Menatap sekeliling seraya mengusap punggung tangan. Ia tak pernah ingat, jikalau udara dalam rumahnya begitu dingin. Detik kemudian, ia melihat sebuah alat tertempel di dinding bagian atas lalu teringat, "Ya, pantas saja Seokjin- _hyung_ terasa dingin."

* * *

Sore hari, kaki putih Min Yoongi melenggang dari koridor sayap kiri ke koridor bangunan tengah asrama lantai tiga. Tujuannya tampak jelas, tatkala ia menjulang di depan sebuah pintu lebar terbuat dari kaca berpatok 'Perpustakaan'.

Tangan tak kalah putih itu menekan jauh pintu untuk sekadar meloloskan diri.

Jangan terlalu berharap akan ada banyak pengunjung perpustakan asrama di hari sabtu. Kenyataan bahwa sabtu merupakan hari kegiatan klub menjadikan hal _itu_ terjadi. Tidak hanya sabtu, sebenarnya hari minggu juga berlaku sama. Minggu merupakan hari istirahat total.

Kalau memang _banyak_ , mungkin di perpustakaan sekolah. Padahal sejauh yang Yoongi lihat, buku-buku di _sini_ sama setaranya dengan di _sana._ Ia sudah menjelajah sejak salah satu teman sekamar pergi menyongsong cerahnya wilayah luar Da-Eun, omong-omong. Dan kemungkinan paling besar ialah, Para Murid lebih memilih berkeliaran di luar kawasan untuk menghirup udara _lain,_ melihat jalanan yang dilalu lalangi, atau nongkrong di _mall_ megah seberang sana.

Sedari tadi jari jentik Yoongi menyusuri setiap rak, tapi agaknya ia belum kunjung jua mendapat _judul_ yang dimaksud. Dan sedari tadi pula, gendang telinganya mendengar _cicitan_ menyebut namanyadi mulut beberapa makhluk bernama perempuan sudut sana. Tentu, tidak ia hiraukan. Tak penting.

" _Heh,_ kau di sini juga, Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Kepala hitam Yoongi otomatis memutar, berkedip sekali. "Apa saya perlu menjawab, Park- _seonsaengnim_?"

Jimin mengerjapkan mata. "Ya, kurasa tak perlu," ia memberi jeda. "Ah, bagaimana dengan _teman sekamar_ -mu, apa kau menyukainya?"

Yoongi terdengar mengejek, tapi intonasinya mengalir datar. "Anda memberi _berkah_ padaku."

Jimin sontak terkekeh, ia mengibas tangan. "Hoseok itu ibaratkan matahari bagiku, karena ia dapat membuat semua orang ikut bahagia akibat pancaran sinar ceria miliknya. Kupikir dia akan cocok denganmu." Jimin mengerutkan alis. " Ya, biar akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit, kau tahu, apa yang sering dialami wanita setiap bulannya? Seperti _itu_ lah, walaupun dia lelaki, sebenarnya."

Melihat murid barunya hanya merespon dengan tatapan malas, Jimin buru-buru mengalih pembicaraan. "Kau tadi terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau cari? Barangkali aku bisa membantu,"

"Tidak perlu, Park- _seonsaengnim._ Sebaiknya Anda bantu menjinakkan makhluk di ujung sana yang sudah meliar—" Telunjuk Yoongi mengacung. Jimin mengikuti arah yang dimaksud kemudian bibirnya berkedut, tertarik pasrah. Mata sabit Jimin berkedip sekali, bermaksud pamit lalu ia berjalan menjauh.

"Sebelum aku yang _melakukan_ nya."

* * *

Jung Hoseok menempatkan bokongnya di salah satu sofa di mana Seokjin juga melakukan hal sama. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara makan malam yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai corak pertanyaan, tapi berujung pada satu kesimpulan.

"Hoseok- _ah,_ kenapa kau pulang?"

 _Damn._ Saat itu juga, persepsi Hoseok tentang keluarga yang tak memaksanya pulang bukan karena tidak sayang dan lain-lain, berpendar kemudian melanglang buana.

Bagaiamana bisa mereka bertanya seolah tak mengharapkan kedatangannya atau tak pernah merasakan rindu, mengingat ia baru menginjakkan kaki kembali setelah enam bulan lamanya. _Oh, bagus sekali._

Yang pantas mendapat bermacam lemparan tanya _itu_ harusnya sang sepupu. Ia hanya setengah tahun, sedangkan Seokjin sudah hampir setahun. Jadi, _dia_ yang lebih layak, bukan dirinya. Namun, tidak ada yang mau memulai baik Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak perempuannya sendiri. _Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu?_ Lagi, _bagus sekali._ Tidak ada yang berminat memberitahunya.

Kim Seokjin adalah anak dari kakak ibu Hoseok. Sebenarnya ia tinggal di Gwangcheon, tapi semenjak umurnya tigabelas tahun ia pindah ke Gwangju, rumah Hoseok. Ya, ia dialih asuh ke tangan Nyonya Jung karena kedua orangtua Seokjin meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia tinggal sendirian di Gwangcheon, mengingat Seokjin sendiri merupakan anak tunggal.

Semenjak saat itu, Seokjin menjelma menjadi kakak kandungnya. Tentu saja selain sang _Noona._ _Oh,_ dia awalnya disarankan Nyonya dan Tuan Jung untuk mengganti marga, tetapi ia menolak lembut dengan alasan tak mau melupakan peninggalan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, tujuh tahun yang lalu, Seokjin pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di jenjang tertinggi. Ya, mungkin saat itulah ia bertemu dan bersahabat dengan Park Jimin. Padahal jelas-jelas mereka berbeda jalur. Lain halnya dengan cerita bagaimana Kim Namjoon, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook mengenal seorang Kim Seokjin. Namjoon mengenal Seokjin karena ia pernah menginap di rumah Hoseok ketika liburan musim panas saat mereka berada di tahun pertama. Kebetulan, masa itu Seokjin juga sedang cuti bekerja. Sementara untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook, kala itu Hoseok mendapatkan panggilan melalui _video_ dari Seokjin, dan dengan sangat tidak tahu malunya, kedua adik kelas tersayang itu merecok serta bergelagat bak seorang yang telah lama saling mengenal dengan si sepupu. Akan tetapi, tidak sulit bagi Seokjin untuk melebur bersama ketidaktahu-maluan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Akhirnya, seperti yang Hoseok duga, sejak saat itu mereka jadi semakin akrab.

Ajaib, bukan?

Dan setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan, ia langsung ditarik berbagai perusahaan, yayasan, dan sekolah untuk menjadi salah satu tenaga kerja. Namun, ia lebih memilih mengajar salah satu sekolah di Daegu dan pindah ke sana dua tahun lalu. Ah, satu tahun sebelum ia pindah ke Daegu, ia sempat bekerja di Gwangju.

Tahun pertama ia lumayan sering pulang ke Gwangju, tapi tidak pada tahun kedua. Sama sekali tidak. Ia seakan lupa di mana habitatnya. Dan Hoseok lupa, ia juga sama.

"Karena tidak ada yang bertanya dan memberitahu," Hoseok merebah di punggung sofa. "Kenapa kau pulang, _Hyung_?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau tanya aku?" Hoseok mendengus sebal. "Kau tidak ingat, siapa yang memaksakan kehendak hingga aku berada di sini sekarang?" sambungnya dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Adikku tersayang, kakakmu ini tidak memaksa dirimu, tapi hanya membantu Ibu dan Ayah agar tidak melupakan, bahwa ia juga mempunyai satu anak lelaki lain." Seokjin tertawa tanpa dosa. "Dan soal kenapa aku pulang, ya ... kau akan tahu nanti."

Hoseok memutar bola mata jengah. _Huh, dasar sok misterius._

Puas memaki dalam hati, otak Hoseok tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. " _Hyung_?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Di kereta, aku secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua gadis –oh, _Hyung,_ jangan menyela!- Apa benar, sudah terjadi pembunuhan di Daegu?"

"Hm," Seokjin menimbang seraya mengusap dagu. "Akhir-akhir ini Daegu memang banyak mendapat kasus seperti itu,"

"Jadi, apa karena _itu,_ kau kembali ke sini?" celetuk yang lebih muda.

"Tidak, bodoh," cetus Seokjin tegas. "Kau kira aku kembali ke rumah karena takut berita _itu_? _Ck,_ tak ada sejarah Kim Seokjin menjadi seorang pengecut." Seokjin melihat air muka Hoseok yang berubah heran tercampur dengan kejengahan. "Jika masih penasaran, kau bisa tunggu lima hari dari sekarang."

"Dan pada saat _itu_ , aku sudah kembali ke Seoul."

Pemuda Kim mengendik ringan lalu mengalih fokuskan diri pada ponsel yang ia genggam, sementara Hoseok memincing sinis kemudian beralih meniliknya. Semakin dilihat, semakin Hoseok merasa, bahwa ada yang lain dari Kim Seokjin. Ia tidak yakin apa, tapi demi apapun, ia bersumpah, ia takkan menanyakannya pada sang sepupu karena ia—

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa aku bertambah tampan? Hm, agaknya memang begitu."

–sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Kala sang bulan telah meninggi, Hoseok membaringkan seluruh tubuh yang terasa letih. Besok sore ia akan kembali melakukan perjalanan panjang ke Da-Eun, maka atas dasar itu, ia perlu istirahat.

Perjalanan selama empat jam sebenarnya dapat lebih dipersingkat dengan menaiki kendaraan basis udara. Namun, memang dasar kikirnya kumat atau memang kadar peka rendah, Kim Seokjin acuh tak acuh ketika Jung Hoseok dengan sengaja menyinggung keinginannya pulang naik pesawat. Hoseok mencela, "Memang dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Ia meraih benda yang sedari tadi hidup-mati-hidup-mati di atas nakas. Manik cokelat hangat bergulir, mengikuti setiap kata. Hoseok teringat, ia lupa mengabari Para Sahabatnya semenjak menapak ke Gwangju. Pantas saja ponselnya penuh dengan pesan _sampah;_ mereka mengirim berulang.

Dengan lihai, kedua ibu jari Hoseok menekan huruf apa saja yang terlintas di benak.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit, Hoseok menerima balasan dari ketiganya.

"Kompak sekali." Sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tahu, pasti mereka sedang berkumpul di salah satu kamar yang kemungkinan kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jika itu memang benar, Hoseok berharap kepolosan Taehyung tidak terguncang akibat dua kawannya itu.

 _Drtt ..._

Sebuah pesan masuk dari 'Park Jimin _'_ terpancang di layar ponsel Hoseok. Ya, dia juga mengabari Jimin sekaligus memberitahukan, bahwa titipan salamnya telah tersampaikan dengan baik.

 **To: Jung Hoseok**

 **From: Park Jimin**

 **Sudah tahu.**

Sontak Hoseok mendengus, merasa percuma dia membuang-buang pulsanya.

Dan kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas nakas. Ia membungkus diri dengan selimut. Setelah dirasa nyaman, lambat laun kedua kelopak mata itu menelan netra hangatnya dengan sempurna.

* * *

Jung Hoseok telah kembali menapakkan tungkainya di Da-Eun. Sebelum ke kamar sendiri, tentu saja Hoseok singgah terlebih dahulu di kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung guna menghadiri acara penyambutan dirinya. Konyol memang.

Dan kini, ia berdiri depan pintu, menatap dalam ukiran nomor 309. Tenggorokannya naik turun seakan menekan masuk saliva yang menyeruak. Kaki panjangnya bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aish, kenapa aku gugup begini!" desisnya. Ia menggeleng sebanyak tiga kali untuk mengusir semua rasa aneh yang ada.

Tangan besar Hoseok mulai bergerak menggenggam knop dan dengan sekali hentakan, pintu tersebut menciptakan cela kemudian ia memberikan sebuah dorongan ringan, hingga menampilkan keseluruhan isi ruangan tersebut.

"Yo, Hoseok- _ah._ Kau ingat pulang ternyata!"

"Oh, Jackson- _ah,"_ sapa Hoseok saat kelereng itu menangkap sosok pemuda duduk di lantai dengan punggung yang bensender pinggir ranjang seraya memangku sebuah _laptop._ Ia menutup pintu, melepaskan sepatu yang kemudian ia taruh di sebuah rak kecil. Hoseok mulai memindah telapak kakinya. "Apa kabar? Terakhir kulihat kau membatu di kasurmu. Ah ya, tumben sekali kau ada di kamar. Padahal sekarang baru pukul delapan, rasanya masih telalu sore untukmu, 'kan?"

"Jika sedang tidak banyak tugas begini, mungkin aku baru akan menyapamu di pukul satu." Keluh Jackson dengan raut muka pasrah. Hoseok menoreh senyum perihatin. Entah mengapa atensinya memaksa untuk melihat sosok lain di lantai dua yang nampak terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan seonggok buku di tangan. Namun, Hoseok dapat memastikan bukan buku _itu,_ karena lebih manusiawi, meski ia sempat mendengus. Buku yang mengingatkannya dengan Guru _tercinta_.

" _Hallo_ , Yoongi- _ssi,_ "

Alih-alih, Min Yoongi membalik lembaran bukunya tanpa berminat membalas sapaan Hoseok. Hoseok menyadari, bahwa harapannya waktu _itu_ ternyata memiliki kadaluwarsa. Jackson yang peka terhadap pengabaian tersebut hanya bisa menelan kasar gelak tawa. Tampak ia tidak ingin sang teman kembali terluka untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Hoseok bertanya di tengah menaiki tangga. Ia takkan menyerah. "Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah akrab?!" timpalnya dengan bumbu terkejut.

"Oh, tentu saja kami sudah akrab. Min Yoongi- _ssi_ itu teman sekamar ideal yang sudah lama aku idamkan. Dia sangat pengertian denganku. Yoongi- _ssi_ tahu di mana waktu untuk diam, walaupun kenyataan dia memang jarang bersuara. Setidaknya, ia tidak berusaha merusak tubuhku, mataku, dan telingaku seperti orang, ya ... kau tahu sendirilah, Hoseok- _ah,_ "

"Sialan!"

"Sudah, diam sana! Kami sedang sibuk," Tangan Jackson membuat isyarat pengusiran, sedangkan Hoseok langsung melemparnya dengan sebuah penghapus.

* * *

Hari ini hari jum'at, yang artinya lepas seminggu sudah Min Yoongi bersekolah di Da-Eun. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada sosoknya. Ia masih tetap datar, dingin, dan tak banyak bicara –kecuali dengan Para Guru dan rasanya Hoseok mengerti dengan hal _ini_. Biar bagaimanapun, Yoongi juga seorang murid yang tidak ingin dicap tidak sopan karena tidak sopan terhadap gurunya.

Dentingan bel sekolah sedang melakukan tugas, itu tandanya pergantian jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai. Normalnya, seluruh murid akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pelajaran baru, tapi tidak untuk kelas 3-A sekarang. Hanya ada empat orang yang duduk _normal._ Yang lain? Ada yang mengganggu, bermain, mengganggu, bergosip dan mengobrol.

"Joon- _ah,"_

"Apa, Hobi?"

"Tidak biasanya Oh- _ssaem_ membiarkan jam Jessica- _ssaem_ kosong,"

Namjoon memutar balik diri menghadap Hoseok, saat bersamaan Hoseok melihat seringaian bejat Kim Namjoon terpatri. Dan Hoseok merasa ada kata buruk yang akan keluar dari cela itu.

"Demi gigi kelinci Jeon Jungkook, baru empat setengah jam lalu beliau berkeliaran di kelas ini, dan sekarang kau mulai merindukan _dia_?"

 _Nah!_

"Demi si atraktif Kim Taehyung, apa kejeniusanmu telah berganti dengan ketidakwarasan?" hardik Hoseok dengan ekspresi jijik. "Dan—" Hoseok menghela malas. Ia berbalik cepat kemudian memancar sirat berang. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan berkerumun di sini!"

Kerumunan yang seperti biasa, berdominasi kaum Hawa tersebut membalas tatapan tak kalah sengit.

Tak dapat ditampik kenyataan, bahwa dalam kurun waktu seminggu bersekolah, Min Yoongi sudah menjadi salah seorang yang paling diinginkan Para Gadis seantero Da-Eun. Meski ia layaknya lemari es berjalan, tapi tak mengungkung pesona dirinya.

Hoseok mengakui, karena ia juga termasuk dalam daftar _itu._ Akan tetapi, agaknya nominasi _itu_ sudah tidak belaku lagi teruntuknya di kelas 3-A sekarang.

"Rasanya tidak ada satupun dari kami yang mengganggumu,"

"Iya. Lihat, kami sekarang berada di tempat Min Yoongi _,_ bukan Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok memutar bola mata malas. "Tapi setidaknya lihatlah dia. Aku berani taruhan, di balik wajah datar tanpa ekspesi itu pasti menyimpan kerisihan tak terbendung lagi pada kalian. Aku yang melihatnya saja muak, apalagi dia yang merasakan."

Salah seorang gadis bernama Chou Tzuyu menumpukan tangan di atas bahu Yoongi lalu menatapnya intim. "Yoongi- _ya,_ itu tidak benar, 'kan?"

 _Dasar tolo—_

Tanpa terduga Min Yoongi menarik tangan Tzuyu hingga sang gadis terduduk di pangkuannya. Seluruh atensi membulat tak percaya, tak terkecuali Tzuyu sendiri.

Bibir tipis Yoongi bergerak membelai daun telinga kemudian mengucap sesuatu yang meski pelan, tapi cukup didengar oleh berpuluh telinga di sana.

"... apa perlu tangan menjijikkanmu ini kupatahkan?"

Suasana lantas bertambah tegang, bahkan Tzuyu tak sempat merasakan lagi nyeri yang menjalar di bagian pergelangan tangan sebab patah pelan tersebut.

 _TAS!_

"Hei, mengapa kalian tidak rapi begini? Cepat kembali ke tempat!"

Suara Oh Sehun memecah semua ketegangan yang ada. Jujur, untuk pertama kali Hoseok bersyukur akan adanya sang guru _tercinta_. Ia melangkah masuk dengan gaya khas seperti biasa. Para Murid sudah kembali pada posisinya masing-masing. Kesan pucat masih betah membaur pada wajah Chou Tzuyu.

"Silahkan masuk, Kim- _ssaem,_ "

Ketika Kim- _ssaem_ yang dimaksud masuk, Hoseok sontak terbelalak.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

Niat mau rajin update, tapi jadi kehilangan motivasi ... *mojok*

Harap-harap masih layak dibaca ... dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yaah

* * *

 **hidden:** hehe, seneng deh ada yang lupa genre /? mungkin masih belum lancar baca /plak. Makasih lho, Mampir lagi yaaah

 **Shintia:** sukur deh, ada yang suka :") Makasih lho, udah sudi mampir. Jan lupa mampir lagi yaaahh

 **fuse-san-desu:** Bisa jadi sih, hanya pak Sehun seorang tsun. Bwahaha, entar jadi Hoseok x Sehun lagi ini! Sankyu, Fuse-san udah sudi mampir. Mampir lagi yeahhh /plak

 **Byeee, jumpa lagi chapy lanjuttt~**


End file.
